The Mansion, A Friend
by Green-Chrystall
Summary: Sebuah mansion, terletak di dalam hutan. Seorang anak, tiba di mansion itu. Apa yang akan ia temukan? Don't forget the review!


_**A Mansion, A Friend**_

Fanfict pertama di fandom FF VII tercinta~ X3

Ide dasarnya dari cerpen yang saya buat waktu kelas 12 semester ganjil :D dibantu dengan seorang teman dan bikinnya ngebut dalam 1 hari X9 kemudian diusulkan sama Dei buat ngebikin jadi fanfict dan ternyata jadi!

Dei, maaf ya ngak jadi sad ending :( walau akhirnya rada2 sedih juga sih…

Selamat membaca~ :)oh iya, deskripsi banyak banget. Buat yang ngak kuat baca paragraf panjang2 n padet2, siapkan mata kalian XP

_Finally I can said this! : "Final Fantasy VII belongs to Square, this story is mine though." XD_

**The Mansion, A Friend**

Seorang anak lelaki terlihat berjalan tanpa arah, terus dan terus. Menapaki setiap jalan yang terlihat di depannya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah berjalan hingga ujung desanya, melewati rumah-rumah penduduk dan tiba di sebuah area kosong. Hutan kecil terlihat menutupi sebagian pemandangannya di sebelah kiri dan sebuah jalan setapak di sebelah kanan. Kedua kakinya menuntun untuk memasuki hutan.

Pepohonan menjulang tinggi ke langit, tetapi tetap memberi celah untuk sinar mentari memasuki hutan itu. Rerumputan dan dedaunan kering menutupi kulit Gaia dengan warna merah maupun kuning. Hewan-hewan tidak terlihat, entah sedang berburu makanan di tempat lain atau sedang berkumpul di sarangnya. Hutan kecil yang sunyi, tiada suara selain tapak kaki pria kecil ini yang terdengar. Pria kecil itu kemudian membalikkan badannya, menuju arah ia datang, memastikan ia tidak pergi terlalu jauh sehingga ia dapat pulang dengan selamat.

Saat pria kecil itu hendak berjalan lagi, mata birunya menangkap sebuah pemandangan unik. Jalan berbatu, yang walaupun telah tertutup sebagian besar oleh rerumputan dan dedaunan, masih terlihat cukup jelas. Rasa keingintahuannya meluap, dan ia menyelusuri jalan berbatu itu, hingga ia tiba di sebuah taman kecil, berbagai tumbuhan liar tumbuh di dalamnya. Bangku taman, ayunan, air mancur, semua terselimuti oleh tanaman hijau. Sebuah rumah besar terletak di ujung jalan berbatu itu. Besar. Sangat besar. Baru kali pertama ia melihat rumah sebesar itu. Jauh lebih besar dari penginapan di desanya bahkan rumahnya. Rumah putih dengan tanaman merambat di setiap sisi dindingnya dan dengan retakan-retakan kecil yang terlihat di beberapa sudut dinding. Sekali lagi, ia diliputi rasa keingintahuan.

Kriek…

Ia mendorong pintu pagar tua yang mengisolasikan mansion dan taman itu dari hutan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya hingga pintu masuk rumah itu. Besar dan mewah tetapi sudah lapuk dan berlubang, itulah kondisi pintu rumah itu. Bahkan keadaan di dalam tidak lebih baik. Lantai berlubang, perabot-perabot rusak, sarang laba-laba di setiap sudut, kain gorden lusuh dan robek, tiada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali.

Ia kemudian menjelajahi setiap sudut rumah itu, tidak memperdulikan sesunyi apapun kondisinya. Ruang tengah, kamar tidur, kamar mandi, ruang baca, balkon, dapur, hingga sebuah ruangan besar dengan sebuah _grand piano_ tua di ujung ruangannya.

Ting. Tang. Ting.

Jemari kecilnya menekan beberapa tuts pada piano tua itu. Suara yang merdu dan nyaring menggema. Sebuah untaian melodi yang dibunyikan dengan asal tetapi merdu didengar. Tampaknya grand piano itu masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Tek.

Atau tidak. Salah satu tutsnya tidak berbunyi seperti tuts yang lain. Hanya mengeluarkan suara ketukan, bukan suara dentingan yang seharusnya.

Mengerutkan dahinya, ia kemudian membalikkan badan, mencari hal menarik lain yang tersimpan dalam rumah ini. Saat ia hendak keluar dari ruangan tempat grand piano itu disimpan, sesosok kecil terlihat berdiri di belakang pintu. Seorang gadis kecil berambut merah jambu yang panjang hingga pinggang, dengan mata berwarna hijau emerald dan mengenakan _dress_ berwarna putih dengan berbagai hiasan renda dan pita. Gadis kecil ini menatap anak lelaki itu dari balik pintu, menyembunyikan sebagian badan kecilnya dengan pintu kayu tersebut. Terkejut dengan kedatangan orang lain, anak lelaki itu terdiam di tempatnya.

…

Tiada salah seorangpun di antara mereka berdua yang berbicara. Suasana menjadi hening hingga akhirnya sang gadis menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya di ambang pintu dan mulai berbicara.

"Umm… Hai," sapanya dengan suara pelan.

"H-hai," balas anak lelaki itu.

"Ah. Kau bisa me-" ucapannya tertahan. Tidak melanjutkan apa yang ingin diucapkannya tadi, gadis kecil itu kembali berbicara. "Kau… A-apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Menaikkan alis atas perkataan sang gadis yang tidak dilanjutkan, pria kecil itu menjawab, "Ah.. Aku hanya berkeliling. Kebetulan aku melihat tempat ini dan… ingin menjelajah."

Gadis kecil itu kemudian melangkah memasuki ruangan tempat lawan bicaranya berada, dan berhenti beberapa langkah di depannya. "Namaku Katherin Feldrick. Siapa namamu?"

"Cloud. Cloud Strife," jawab pria kecil berambut pirang itu.

"Salam kenal, Cloud," kata sang gadis kecil sembari menjulurkan sebelah tangannya.

Pria kecil itu menerima tangan yang dijulurkan, berjabat tangan. "Uh… Apa yang kau lakukan di rumah tua ini?" tanya pria kecil itu.

"Aku… hanya berjalan-jalan," jawabnya setelah berpikir sejenak. "Ah… Cloud… kau… mau main bersama… tidak?" ajaknya dengan suara kecil.

Hari masih siang, tentu tidak masalah bila ia bermain bersama gadis kecil itu sebentar. Pria kecil itu mengangguk dan menyuarakan jawabannya, "Ya, boleh saja."

Raut wajah gadis itu menjadi lebih cerah, ia kemudian menarik lawan bicaranya keluar dari ruangan itu. Keduanya bermain bersama hingga langit berwarna kemerahan, menyamai warna pepohonan di hutan. Mengelilingi mansion itu, bermain di taman, membaca-baca buku yang ada di ruang baca, dan lainnya. Melihat hari sudah sore, pria kecil itu berniat untuk pulang ke rumahnya.

"Umm… Cloud."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, pria kecil itu memutar tubuhnya menghadap gadis kecil yang memanggilnya barusan. "Ya?"

"Apa besok kau akan ke mansion ini lagi?" tanya gadis itu.

Berpikir sejenak, pria kecil itu menjawab, "Mungkin." Ia memperhatikan lawan bicaranya dan menyuarakan pikirannya, "Kau… tidak pulang?"

"Uh… Aku… Aku akan dijemput di sini. Kau pulanglah dulu, sudah mulai gelap," jawab gadis kecil itu dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya.

Pria kecil itu hanya mengangguk mendengarnya. Ia kemudian mulai berlari menuju desanya, menuju rumahnya. Dengan sebuah pengalaman baru yang terukir dalam ingatan. Dengan kenangan yang tidak pernah ia pikir akan ia dapat.

* * *

Esok hari, pria kecil itu kembali memasuki hutan. Pepohonan tetap teguh berdiri. Rerumputan dan dedaunan tetap menutupi kulit Gaia. Hewan-hewan kembali tidak terlihat. Sunyi, seperti hari sebelumnya ia datang ke hutan ini. Tetapi kali ini dengan suatu perasaan yang berbeda. Bukan untuk menjelajahi tempat baru. Untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat, seseorang. Menuju mansion tua tempatnya menghabiskan hari kemarin, ke tempat gadis kecil itu berada kemarin.

Kali ini, ia mendapati sosok berambut merah jambu itu sedang memainkan ayunan pada taman kecil di depan mansion tua itu. Ayunan tersebut bergoyang dengan pelan, ke depan dan ke belakang. Sesekali kaki kecil orang yang menaikinya memberi dorongan pada tanah yang ia pijak, ayunan itu bergoyang lebih cepat, ke depan dan ke belakang. Angin dengan lembut menerpa tubuh kecilnya, membuat rambutnya mengalir seiring dengan ayunan itu bergoyang.

Kriek…

Suara pintu pagar yang terbuka menangkap perhatian gadis kecil yang sedang memainkan ayunan itu. Ia menoleh menuju pintu masuk taman dan mendapati pria kecil berambut pirang yang ia temui sehari lalu. Raut wajahnya menjadi lebih cerah, sebuah senyuman lebar terpasang pada wajah kecilnya. Dengan segera ia melompat dari ayunan yang ia mainkan tadi dan berlari kecil menuju pengunjung baru taman itu.

"Cloud!" serunya setelah ia tiba di depan pria kecil itu.

"H-hai," sapa pria kecil itu pada lawan bicaranya.

Senyumannya bertambah lebar, rasa senang yang tak dapat tergambarkan menghiasi hatinya saat ini. "Ayo!" ajaknya, menarik sebelah tangan pria kecil itu dan memasuki mansion tua di belakangnya.

Esok hari dan esoknya, keduanya kembali bertemu di tempat itu. Bermain bersama hingga sore menjelang. Esok hari dan esoknya, pria kecil itu mendatangi mansion tua tersebut dan bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu. Esok hari dan esoknya, selalu ada saja hal-hal yang mereka lakukan bersama.

* * *

"Akhir-akhir ini wajahmu tampak lebih cerah," ujar seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan celemek berwarna putih di pinggangnya. Tangannya dengan tangkas meletakkan alat-alat makan yang sudah ia cuci pada tempatnya.

"Ah. Ya," jawab seorang pria kecil berambut pirang, sembari ia duduk di atas kursi kayu di belakang wanita itu. Seulas senyuman kecil terukir pada wajahnya.

"Ada hal yang menyenangkan terjadi, Cloud?" tanya wanita itu lagi. Kali ini ia sedang mengeringkan kedua tangannya dengan kain kering.

Berpikir sejenak, pria kecil itu hanya menjawab, "Ya. Aku… bertemu dengan seseorang."

Menaruh celemeknya di atas meja, wanita itu berjalan dan duduk di atas kursi yang terletak berseberangan dengan kursi yang diduduki pria kecil itu. Ia mengamati pria kecil di depannya dan sebuah senyuman lembut terukir pada wajahnya. "Kau mendapat seorang teman?"

Teman? Itu adalah sebuah kata yang tidak pernah terpikir oleh pria kecil itu. Ia tidak mempunyai teman. Anak-anak di desanya tidak ada yang dekat dengannya. Jangankan dekat, sebatas saling sapa pun tidak pernah. Gadis kecil yang bersamanya beberapa hari ini, teman?

Sang wanita hanya terdiam, mengamati pria kecil di depannya, seakan dapat membaca isi hati pria kecil tersebut.

"Ibu," panggil pria kecil itu.

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Uh… Ibu tahu tentang mansion tua di dalam hutan?" tanyanya, mengalihkan pikirannya dari hal yang sedang ia keluti barusan.

"Mansion?" Wanita itu kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya, melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mencoba mengingat-ingat informasi yang ia tahu tentang mansion itu. "Seingat Ibu, dulu mansion itu milik sebuah keluarga kaya." Ia mengangkat sebelah tangan dan meletakkannya di dagu, "Ya. Keluarga yang kaya raya."

Pria kecil itu mendengarkan ibunya dengan seksama. Merasa itu belum semua yang ibunya tahu, ia bertanya, "Lalu? Mereka meninggalkan mansion itu?"

"Hmm… Ibu kurang tahu. Yang pasti mansion itu tidak lagi dihuni. Ditambah pernah ada gosip hantu di sana. Hutan juga tumbuh semakin lebat menutupi mansion itu sehingga orang jarang ada yang pergi ke sana," menyelesaikan penjelasan pada anaknya, wanita itu balik bertanya, "Kau pergi ke sana?"

"Uh… Iya," jawabnya singkat. Wajahnya menyiratkan ketakutan karena telah memasuki tempat asing selama beberapa hari ini dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada ibunya.

"Ibu tidak marah, tenang saja," ujar wanita itu dengan senyuman yang masih terukir di wajahnya.

Wajah pria kecil itu terangkat mendengar perkataan ibunya, raut wajahnya menunjukkan perasaan gembira.

"Tetapi-," ucap wanita itu.

Dan wajah pria kecil tersebut menegang mendengar satu kata yang diucapkan belakangan.

"Berhati-hatilah. Memang tidak ada hewan buas di hutan itu, tetapi bermain di mansion tua tetap berbahaya. Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu pulang tepat waktu," lanjutnya sembari menatap dalam-dalam pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Iya! Aku janji!" seru anaknya, perasaan senang jelas terlihat.

* * *

"Hei, hari ini tampaknya kau lebih senang?" tanya gadis kecil berambut merah muda itu pada pria kecil berambut pirang.

"Ah, iya. Ibu tidak marah saat tahu aku suka bermain di sini," jawabnya, sebuah senyum terlihat jelas menghiasi wajah kecilnya.

"Baguslah!" gadis kecil itu kemudian melompat dari ayunan yang sedang ia duduki, berjalan menuju taman bunga tempat pria kecil itu berada, tidak jauh dari ayunan yang tadi ia naiki. "Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya melihat pria kecil itu sedang menghadap taman bunga, memunggungi dirinya.

Pria kecil itu kemudian berbalik, sebelah tangannya terjulur ke depan dengan sebuah benda tergenggam dalamnya. "Ini, untukmu."

Gadis kecil itu meraih benda yang lawan bicaranya berikan. Setangkai bunga kecil berwarna kuning, masih segar dan melebarkan mahkotanya dengan indah. Pada tangkainya masih tersisa beberapa lembar daun hijau dan sebuah pita kecil berwarna putih terikat di bagian bawah. Ia bagai kehilangan kata-kata. Terkejut dan senang atas pemberian pria kecil itu. "Te-terima kasih," ucapnya pelan, masih memandangi bunga kecil di hadapannya.

Pria kecil itu tersenyum, orang yang ia berikan bunga itu tampak senang.

"Dari mana kau dapat bunga ini?" tanya gadis itu setelah sekian lama mereka berdiam. "Rasanya di dalam hutan maupun di taman ini tidak ada bunga seperti ini."

"Tadi pagi bunga yang ibu tanam baru saja mekar dengan sempurna dan ibu memberikan satu tangkai untuk kuberikan pada 'orang yang bermain bersamaku'. Ya… Sekaligus untuk berterima kasih."

"Terima kasih? Untuk apa?"

"Karena telah bermain bersamaku beberapa hari ini, karena telah menjadi temanku," jawab pria kecil itu mantap.

"Ya. Sama-sama, Cloud," balas gadis kecil itu sembari memberikan sebuah senyuman lebar. Tidak terlihat oleh lawan bicaranya, air mata terkumpul pada pelupuk mata gadis kecil itu dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar air mata tersebut tidak jatuh.

Hari itu mereka kembali bermain bersama hingga sore menjelang tetapi dengan perasaan yang jauh lebih menggebu-gebu dibanding hari-hari lalu. _Hari esok_, dalam hati masing-masing mereka berkata, _semoga dapat kembali bermain bersama_.

* * *

Hari esok tiba, pria kecil ini dengan segera berlari menuju tempat itu, tempat ia bermain bersama temannya kemarin. Ia memasuki hutan, pepohonan masih menjulang tinggi menutupi sinar mentari masuk terlalu banyak. Rerumputan dan dedaunan tetap menutupi kulit Gaia. Hewan-hewan tidak terlihat. Sunyi. Hutan ini tetap sunyi. Langkah-langkah lebar ia gunakan, berlari menuju tempat itu.

"Katherin!" seru pria kecil itu saat ia tiba di dalam mansion.

…

Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada suara lain.

Sepi.

Sunyi.

"Katherin!" serunya lagi, mencari-cari gadis kecil yang biasanya bermain bersamanya.

…

Kembali tidak ada jawaban.

Pria kecil itu kembali menjelajahi setiap sudut mansion itu, mencari-cari gadis kecil yang mungkin sedang bersembunyi untuk mengejutkannya. Ruang tengah, kamar tidur, kamar mandi, ruang baca, balkon, dapur, dan kembali berakhir di ruangan besar dengan sebuah grand piano tua di ujung ruangan.

Gadis kecil itu tidak dapat ditemukan di manapun.

Ia berjalan menuju grand piano itu dengan wajah lesu. Mungkin gadis kecil itu tidak datang hari ini? Tetapi ia selalu ada setiap kali pria kecil ini datang. Selalu menunggu di dalam mansion ini.

Pikirannya terhenti saat mata birunya menangkap sebuah benda berwarna marun terletak di atas tuts-tuts grand piano. Sebuah buku kecil.

Tangannya menjulur untuk mengambil buku itu. Tidak ada nama. Tidak ada tulisan apa-apa pada sampul buku itu.

Ia mulai membuka dan membaca halaman pertama.

…

_Tanggal XX Bulan Y Tahun 17OO_

_Hari ini ibu memberiku sebuah buku kecil. Katanya ini untuk menulis hal-hal yang ada dalam hatiku. Dan ibu juga bilang kalau buku ini dapat menemaniku untuk mengisi waktu. Sepertinya tidak banyak yang dapat kutulis, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk mengisinya._

…

Tampaknya seperti buku harian. Rasa keingintahuannya kembali meluap. Ia kembali membuka halaman berikutnya dari buku itu.

…

_Tanggal XX Bulan Y Tahun 17OO_

_Hari ini musim panas berakhir. Untunglah. Aku tidak tahan dengan udara panas walau bunyi serangga di malam hari sangat merdu. Musim gugur datang dan cuaca menjadi lebih sejuk._

…

_Tanggal XX Bulan Y Tahun 17OO_

_Sudah hampir pertengahan musim gugur. Dari jendela aku sering melihat anak-anak lain bermain dengan riang. Berlari-lari, tertawa bersama. Kapan aku dapat bergabung dengan mereka? Ayah dan ibu tidak pernah memperbolehkanku untuk keluar dari sini. Apa kalau aku sudah sembuh mereka akan mengizinkanku?_

…

_Tanggal XX Bulan Y Tahun 17OO_

_Hari ini aku harus berada di kamar terus. Demamku kemarin sudah mulai sembuh tetapi aku tetap tidak diperbolehkan untuk keluar kamar. Anak-anak itu masih sering terlihat dari jendela kamarku. Apa aku tidak akan bisa bermain bersama mereka?_

…

_Tanggal XX Bulan Y Tahun 17OO_

_Musim gugur sudah mendekati akhir. Demamku kambuh lagi. Bahkan rasanya bertambah parah. Apa aku tidak bisa sembuh?_

…

_Tanggal XX Bulan Y Tahun 17OO_

_Ibu menangis saat sedang berbicara dengan dokter. Saat kutanya, ia tidak menjawab dan memelukku sambil menangis. Ada apa? Kenapa ibu sangat sedih?_

…

_Tanggal XX Bulan Y Tahun 17OO_

_Rasanya badanku semakin lemas. Daun-daun berguguran. Apa aku juga akan gugur seperti daun-daun itu?_

…

_Tanggal XX Bulan Y Tahun 19OO_

_Hari ini aku bertemu dengan seorang anak yang aneh. Rambut pirangnya entah kenapa bisa ditata seperti itu. Seperti chocobo? Katanya besok ia akan datang lagi. Semoga kami bisa berteman._

…

Bola mata birunya terbelalak membaca halaman itu. Dengan perasaan yang berkecamuk ia membaca halaman-halaman berikutnya dan mendapati kejadian-kejadian yang ia alami bersama gadis itu selama beberapa hari ini.

…

_Tanggal XX Bulan Y Tahun 19OO_

_Aku mendapat setangkai bunga berwarna kuning dengan pita kecil berwarna putih. Aku sangat senang! Bahkan Cloud mengatakan aku adalah temannya! Aku sangat senang! Tetapi juga sedih. Entah kenapa rasanya waktuku sudah tidak banyak lagi. Apa aku tidak dapat terus berteman dengannya?_

…

Sebuah pita kecil berwarna putih.

Terlipat rapih pada halaman yang sedang ia baca.

Ia menatap pita itu lekat-lekat. Menggenggamnya dengan tangan kecilnya. Pita yang sama dengan yang kemarin ia berikan pada gadis itu.

Ia kembali membalikkan halaman-halaman di buku itu. Melewati halaman-halaman kosong yang ada setelah yang terakhir ia baca. Mencari temannya.

…

_**To : Cloud Strife**_

…

Sebuah perikop besar tertulis pada bagian atas halaman terakhir buku itu. Melihat namanya tertulis, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada tulisan-tulisan di bawahnya.

…

_Maaf Cloud. Maaf aku tidak bisa bersamamu terus. Maaf aku tidak pernah memberitahumu tentang keadaanku. Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahukanmu secara langsung tentang hal ini._

_Beberapa hari ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan saat-saat kita bermain bersama. Kau adalah teman pertamaku. Aku sangat senang saat kau mengatakan aku adalah temanmu._

_Gaia telah memberiku kesempatan untuk bertemu denganmu, walau hanya beberapa hari. Saat-saat sendirian yang kualami langsung terhapus dengan hari-hari bersamamu. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada Gaia. Pada kesempatan yang telah ia berikan padaku._

_Lifestream memanggilku. Aku tahu aku tidak mungkin selamanya berada di sini. Aku tahu pasti waktuku akan datang. Aku tidak menyangka waktu itu tiba begitu cepat. Saat aku mendapat teman pertamaku. Walau begitu aku senang. Aku senang karena dapat berteman denganmu. Waktuku memang sudah seharusnya habis sejak dahulu. Tetapi aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk tinggal di sini beberapa lama. Aku senang._

_Kuharap kau akan menemukan teman-teman yang baru. Kuharap kepergianku ini tidak menjadi beban untukmu. Kuharap kau tidak akan melupakanku._

_Terima kasih untuk beberapa hari ini. Terima kasih telah menjadi temanku. Terima kasih, Cloud._

…

_Tanggal XX Bulan Y Tahun 19OO_

_Your Friend,_

_Katherin Feldrick_

…

Pria kecil itu terdiam membaca halaman terakhir. Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam dadanya. Apa ia marah pada temannya itu? Apa ia sedih? Senang, rasanya tidak. Entah apa. Entah apa yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Meletakkan buku itu di tempatnya semula, ia berjalan lunggai keluar dari mansion itu. Keluar menuju hutan. Pepohonan menjulang tinggi ke langit. Rerumputan dan dedaunan kering menutupi kulit Gaia dengan warna merah maupun kuning. Hewan-hewan tidak terlihat, tetapi kicauan burung terdengak di beberapa sudut. Hutan kecil yang sunyi, tetapi terasa lebih hidup.

Esoknya, pria kecil itu tidak datang ke hutan, tidak ke mansion tua itu.

Esoknya, ia berjalan menuju jembatan di sebelah hutan, mengikuti seorang anak perempuan yang sedang menyeberang.

**-end-**

* * *

Cloud kecil rasanya sih pemalu, tapi mau ngak mau saya ubah dikit biar pas :( di sini umurnya mungkin 8 atau 9 tahun. Katherin menyesuaikan saja :D

Tadinya mau pake OC saya yang sifatnya lebih ceria. Tapi setelah ditimbang2, dia ngak cocok jadi putri sakit2an di sebuah puri terpencil di tengah hutan *dihajar OC sendiri* jadinya yang saya pake si Katherin.

Klo ada yang merasa Katherin mirip Aerith, itu sebuah ketidak sengajaan yang tidak dapat dihindari -.-; entah kenapa jadinya begitu. Image mereka emang rada mirip sih… Tapi Aerith lebih keibuan (baca : lebih tua -plak-) klo Aerith itu berani maju ke orang yang ngak dia kenal, klo Katherin karena kondisinya begini dia lebih berani buat kenalan. Ceritanya sih dia jadi hantu tapi ngak pernah ada yang bisa ngeliat dia. Baru Cloud aja yang bisa, jadi dia ngak mau ngelepasin kesempatan itu dan berani maju :)

Saya keterusan pake "gadis kecil" dan "pria kecil" di fict ini XP entah kenapa seneng banget manggil mereka pake itu dari pada pake nama~ "little girl" and "little man" X)

Oh iya, soal diary dan surat itu, kan yang nulis anak kecil jadi maklumi bahasa singkat dan kalimat yang mungkin berasa kurang jelas :D jujur saya hampir mau nangis ngebayangin Katherin duduk di ranjangnya, mandangin daun berguguran dari jendela… T^T

Ending ngasal abis. Saya udah pusing TT^TT klo ada ide buat endingnya, tolong bagi2…


End file.
